


Daily Attention from Amity

by AFloatInShips



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Relationship Advice, Rick-Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFloatInShips/pseuds/AFloatInShips
Summary: Amity has got something she really needs to tell Luz. Luz is ready for her daily attention grabbing moment from the girl. What will happen between these two? Find out
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	Daily Attention from Amity

**Author's Note:**

> Damn am I in love with this show. I kind of shipped these two before watching, then I watched the show and boom was I in love with it. It is my headcanon that Luz does things on the daily to get Amity to notice her, so I incorporated that. I hope you all enjoy :-)

“Miss Lilith, I think I have been cursed.” Amity stood in front of her teacher, hands in front of her. Lilith looks up at her protégé, “what makes you say that?” Amity lets out a sigh, “Well, everytime I am around this person, I get this feeling inside me. I feel like we are the only two there, she makes me question everything.”  
“She?” Lilith asked. “I know right? I could never tell my parents because then they would be all ‘A Blight would never lower themselves to that level,’” Amity sighs, “I just don’t know what to do.” Amity sits down, hands over her eyes. Lilith looks at her student, “Well Amity, your parents are really old fashioned compared to other witches in the isles. They definitely wouldn’t accept you as, well, what you are.” “Is there a spell that I can use to get rid of these feelings?” Amity asked. Lilith looked at Amity, seeing tears in her eyes. There was a spell, but Lilith wasn’t about to ruin her pupil like that. She knew what she had to do. Lilith turned to Amity, “No there isn’t.” Amity was in full on tears at this point, this was making Lilith highly uncomfortable. “Look, what you are going to need to do is walk straight up to this girl and just tell her how you feel. I have a feeling I know who it is, so I won’t ask any further. Just be straight-err-forward, my pupil.” Amity looks up at Lilith, “That is all I have to do?” “Yes it is. Now enough with this distraction, we need to finish up the lesson. Open your book and prepare your wand…”

The Next Day

Amity did not know how to go about this. She knew that at some point during the day, Luz would try to interact with her. Should she just tell her there or wait until later? Jeez, this was a rough decision. She was just about ready to explode when she had an idea, she whipped out her notebook and quickly wrote something down.  
Meanwhile  
“I really like you, Luz. Be my girlfriend?”  
“Oh Amity, I thought you would never ask”  
“Uh, Luz what are you doing?” Luz looked up from her tiny illusion of Amity to see Gus staring at her from over the books she used as a barricade. Quickly she snuffed out the illusion, “Nothing, why do you ask?” “You seemed distracted by something. Plus class ended.” Luz looked at the clock, surprised she didn’t hear the loud scream. “Oh, I’m going to be late.”  
“For what? It is a free period.” Gus yelled. Luz paid no attention and ran all the way to her locker. She scanned the area until she saw Boscha, Skara, and Amity, who was reading a book while looking uninterested in whatever Boscha was going on about. Luz opened up her locker, “time for my daily dose of getting Amity to notice me.” For today, she had brought in a human relic, a stereo, which she would proceed to play “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley, thus Rick-Rolling a school that didn’t even know what a rick roll was. Amity was sure to notice-  
“Hey Luz.” Luz was so shocked she accidentally dropped her stereo on the ground, shattering it. “Well, there goes that.” She looked up to see Amity standing in front of her. “Hey Amity, What’s shaking?” Amity didn’t say anything, she just pressed a paper into her hands. “I hope to see you there.” Amity walked off, rounding a corner. Luz opened up the note,  
Meet me at the front door after school, please. I need to talk to you about something.  
Luz stared at the note, curious as to what it could mean. Still, she got her daily Amity attention, plus it seemed like she was going to get more. She was beyond ecstatic, she nearly tripped on her way to the next class.  
After-school  
Amity stood by the front door, extremely nervous. She had a fair idea of how to tell her but she didn’t know how to bring it up.  
“Hello Amity!” Luz said in a very excitable way, leaning against Amity, Amity turned red super fast, “h-hey Luz, how was your day?” “It was alright, but I was extremely excited when I got your note. What do you want to talk about?” Amity looked towards Luz, who was smiling hugely. “Wow I love her” She thought, or at least she thought she thought. “You what?” Luz asked, Amity realized she accidentally said that out loud. Luz’s response to it was an even bigger smile, so Amity went along with it. “I may or may not be head over heels in love with you, Luz. I am sorry if that is wrong or something but it is way too much to just ignore it now.” Amity was pacing. Luz was head empty right now, Amity returns the feelings? I would have thought she was straight. Just a crush on a girl with Straight hair and Straight A’s.  
Amity had been talking for a while now, seemingly with tears in her eyes. Luz got up and walked over to Amity. She placed her hand on Amity’s shoulder, causing Amity to stop. “Amity-” Luz didn’t get to finish her sentence before Amity began hugging her, in tears. “Amity-” “I’m sorry if it is annoying.” “AMITY!” Luz was shaking Amity now. “Yes?” Amity said, regaining her posture.  
“I return those feelings. I genuinely love you. Have for a while now, I just didn’t think you would.” Luz stated. Amity wiped her face, “Well, I do. I don’t necessarily know why, but I do.” Luz looked at her, “So, what do we do now?” Amity thought for a second, “There is this place on the Boiling Isles, it is supposedly very beautiful. Would you maybe want to meet me there this weekend?” “I definitely would,” Luz stated, with a very bright smile on her face. Amity’s face turned very bright red, “then it is a date.” Luz looked at her, and without missing a beat, planted a huge kiss on her cheek. Amity felt like she would explode as she looked at Luz. “I need to get back to the owl house, Eda is probably expecting me.”  
Amity thought for a second, “Can I come with you?” “Sure, I am positive Eda won’t mind,” Luz stated. The pair began to walk together, Luz put her hands down to her side. Amity, with a bit of hesitation, reached out and grabbed Luz’s hand. Luz turned and smiled at Amity and rubbed her thumb on the back of Amity’s. This made Amity blush super hard. She didn’t care what her parents or her friends would think, she was happy being here with Luz. And to both of them, that is all that mattered.


End file.
